Asphalt Dreams
by dgj212
Summary: A dream is just dream, figures of your imaginations that will never be in the real world(Otherwise all of us wouldn't be dreamers). But that's not the case for Naruto. NarutoxFu Oneshot! Challenge inside! ENJOY AND REVIEW!


Something I thought off after watching a movie and getting mentally obsessed with a word, you'll know which...hopefully. And I made this so that you guys don't get restless. I finished a chapter already but i am sticking to my word...sorry. Working on two one shots and three stories cause delays, one oneshot is more than 28 pages long so and is no where near halfway done so...something to look forward to. Oh if you guys really want to get in the mood. Go on youtube and look for the song **Ill Space Rocks Eureka seven. **I'll let you know when to play it.

I don't own Naruto or any other thing this might relate to (Which I find mostly impossible, but you know).

* * *

"Hey...Sup...Yeah sorry, I'm not really good with introductions. I never was, or so I've been told. Why am I doing this? Hmm, well...Oh wait I forgot to tell you my name. Sorry 'bout that, dattebayo. My name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikase-Yeah I know a big shock, two last names. Well Sorry this is my first time and well, I don't really think any one will see this but you know" I said as I scratched the back of m head and just stared at the small camera attached to my laptop (not the one built in). "So I was bed this other night, right, it was before I moved to this town that I will not name. And I had a dream...bare with me now! I know peoples dreams are lame, boring, and weird but, MAN was mine weird. So this dream right, I was just" I said as I shook my head "running, just running down a street. Like...like i was following something but; I didn't see anything. Um I think there was a sign that said something like astral Ave or Caelum lane or something like that.

So anyway, I was running I made a right to a brick alleyway then a left then a right again and then there was this building" I shook my head again "WHAM!" I Yelled making a motion with my hand "I was free falling form the sky! I mean what the hell, dattebayo? How the hell did it go from running to falling, huh? Anyway I wasn't alone. There was this girl, I mean I don't know where she came from or who she is or anything. Just that she looked confused and a bit scared. Then when she looked at me she smiled and tried to SWIM her way to me. How can you swim in mid air? Whatever, she was cute, I mean really cute so she can do whatever the hell she wants. I don't know if she would be considered black but her skin was-I don't know um caramel maybe and she had this cool anime dress on and she had these orange eyes, I mean it's a unique orange but man were they amazing and she had this orange hair clip. Oh and She had mint green hair. So when she finally got to me, she hugged me tightly and I did the same thing then she told me "never let got. Never let go of me because I want to be by your side." man I wish you could hear you her voice" I shook my head "I wish I could hear her voice again...it was so angelic" I said as I felt my lips turn into a smile "I mean, I thought it was better than music. And then when I looked down I saw that the earth or at least something like it, only covered by um...damn it sorry" I chuckled out as I scratched the back of my head. "Sorry but whatever the roads are made out of-um...asphalt I think. Weird huh? And then she pulled my face up to look at her and then her face got all blushed and puckered up as she got closer and closer to me until..." I said to let it hang in suspense "...Sorry, I pretty much woke up after that, Dattebayo." I chuckled out apologetically. "Lets see, there were battle ships or something out in the air and oh she said my name and I think I said her's...Um...F-f-f-f-Fu, that's it, Fu. Her name is Fu...Well that's about it I guess. Yeah sorry not a long podcast. What do I think about it...well not much to be honest. I mean the dream could be clear straight forward...like an asphalt road, or it could just be a layer of gravel and other sediments just waiting to be noticed...like asphalt...Well goodnight guys and i hope your not obsessed with the word asphalt right now" I said as a clicked a key and stopped recording and then I summited it. "Well" I told myself "time to catch a few Zzz's" I stretched a bit then my stomach growled "after a bite to eat of course."

After I put a cup of Insta-ramen in the microwave I looked around my apartment. There was still a ton of boxes left to be unpacked. I sighed...either suffer tonight or tomorrow...this sucks. The microwave rang. I took out the hot steaming cup of ramen and grabbed a pair of chop sticks and walked to the window of my apartment. I am seventeen years old, orphan (who is in the care of his god parents), and a guy he just moved to a school in the city because I got in the fight with a couple of guys associated with a group called Akatsuki..."Well at least the view is good" I said as stared at blankly at kindled district that is so popular...I live in "bad" district (or so they say), but everyone here is really nice, I mean I got to fight right off the bat...some people called me and the other guy crazy because we were laughing. So yeah, the rent is cheap and I can handle myself. Now my mind drifted to school. _"I hope they don't mark me a delinquent on the first day..." _I thought as I slurped my ramen.

* * *

"Great..." I sighed silently as I walked out of the school grounds. "first day of school and already everyone gives me those looks" I said as I looked down at the concrete sidewalk..."jeez...it's not my fault that I have sudden urges to fight. I mean really? You can't just go around and just mark a person like that a delinquent..." I sighed again. "This really sucks, dattebayo..."

As I walked on taking a different home, even though I knew it was in the opposite direction, I figured I should get a better feel of my new home, and to avoid unpacking for a while. So far it was pretty boring. Then Naruto stopped in mid tracks as he looked a sing of the street-post. It read Astral Avenue and Caelum Lane, the two are from my dream...I don't know what caused it, wether it was my curiosity or just one my infamous impulses, I just started running I ran down the sidewalk until I found an alley way and made a sharp right turn and I kept running until I turn left. The brick work actually looked good I mean there was a good pattern to it. And then I turned right and it opened into a street. Then I was left with a choice...right or left.

Crap, I don't which way to go, I couldn't stop. Well I didn't want to stop, I mean it just felt like i would mess something up if I stopped even for a second. MAN! Which way should I go!? I was getting closer real fast and don't know which way to go! I mean the dream I just ran forward...! In realization I just stared forward and saw one of the new 5-D theater. The building in the dream was a movie theater. I didn't surprise me that this city had one of the newer ones, just that my dream lead me to it. With my mind set I ran a bit faster with the intent on getting to the theater.

And just when I got to the sidewalk-I mean-JUST as my body was out of the alley way on the sidewalk-WAM! Someone crashed into me. Sure I was tough and all...but it still hurt...and the person landed on top of me...and I hit the ground and said person used me as a cushion.

"Ow..." I groaned feeling the weight of the person on top of me...

"Ow, that really hurt, ssu" I heard a feminine voice say, it was almost angelic.

"Huh" I let out as I looked at the apparent girl who crashed into me right in the eye...right in her unique orange eyes...

"Gyiaa!" she yelled as she quickly fell back and crawled back ward at least a feet away, giving Naruto a good view of her figure. She was wearing a cute school uniform, no doubt a rival of Konoha, the school he went to. By the looks of it, she went to Taki, one of Konoha's many rivals, and it's not even considered one...harsh. But what caught Naruto the most was her skin and hair color; they were exactly the ones from the dream! But not her dress...she was in more sailor moon type of getup in my dream. "Sorry I didn't mean to crush into you" she said rather first as "ssu" shot out her mouth. She was also holding her skirt down, probably in case I saw her panties...I did, they were innocently white.

I shook my head as I got up and walked to her "No it's my fault, I shouldn't have ran out like that." I offered my hand to pull her up which she gladly accepted. "Um...I'm-" I began to introduce myself but oddly she finished for me.

"Naruto...right?" she asked as she blushed and put a shy look. I can't say I wasn't surprised, my mouth was slightly opened, but she probably thought that I thought she was either a creep or a stalker-WAIT A minute...whats the deference? Stalkers are creeps right?...Right?... Either way she blushed even more, which I found cute.

"And your name is Fu, right?" she gasped as she looked at me while I smiled she said "MM" with a nod but she just lowered her head and stared at the ground. Wow this might be really awkward. But still... Did she have same dream I have...no she came running this way...wait was this fate?...I didn't see a red string on our fingers in the dream...Wait, the thing I was following! IT WAS A READ STRING! I followed a red string!

We avoided Eye contact for a good while...and its still going. _"Now what?"_ I asked myself. I glance at the theater, there was a big poster of the newest movie on and it seems like it was about to begin in a few minutes. And the poster, it had a picture of a young couple free falling down to earth with flying battleships in the background. Naruto slowly widen his eyes. 5-D movies added some motions along with 3-D features, 4-d is skipped for some reason, and the glasses are a hell of lot better than what you would find in any other theater; so what 5-d does is make you feel like your in the movie by adding motions...like say if the characters were falling, the audience would fell like their falling...

(NOW!)

I smiled I turned my head back to Fu, "Hey" I said softly, she raised her to look at me. I jerked a thumb at he poster "Do you wanna see a movie?"

Her face brighten into a smile and said in that sweet angelic voice "I'd love to" I instinctively offered my arm which she gladly accepted and her head on.

I let out a nervous chuckled and rubbed the back of my head with my free hand and said "Sorry, I'm not exactly good at this sort of things, dattebayo."

She tightened her grasp on his arm "same here, I'm usually shy and I don't really talk much, ssu."

I smiled as I felt my cheeks get warmer...a blush?

When we got to the clerk, she looked at us with weird look, probably because of what just happened; she must think we're weirdos. "I thought Taki and Konoha hated each other" she stated. Of course it was about the school. Well this is the city, so there's got to be a lot of weirdos.

We both gave nervous chuckles and scratched the back of our heads while our hands were still interlocked. She just sighed "What'll it be?" she asked with crossed arms.

I smiled as I looked at Fu, She looked at me and smiled. We both knew what movie we had to watch. We held each others hand tighter. I looked at the clerk and said the next few words with a load of my chest and a smile off my chest. I lifted a free hand and raised two fingers. "Two tickets to the movie, Asphalt Dreams."

Well there is one thing left to say...Good night, sleep tight, young lovers.

* * *

Authors note

What can I say? I liked that movie. What do you think of this oneshot? Well I have challenge for you guys...this story is adoptable so...Yeah I want you guys to make your own version, How you think it should have gone, How you think they will end up (a sleep or awake allll night long XD), what will happen because their in love and from different rivaling schools? This is my challenge to you guys and I want the person who takes this challenge to pm me telling me they will and send me the link to the story when your done...CAUSE I WANT TO READ IT! Oh what do you guys think of the cover picture? I drew it, it took me almost a day to complete it. Fu The Sailor Scout!


End file.
